


Soldiers

by Cilidiaioan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilidiaioan/pseuds/Cilidiaioan
Summary: A soldier on the battlefield.





	Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!  
> (As if someone would read what I write XD)  
> Enjoy, a bit of an older text I wrote, but hey, life.

Up front, the wind in our face, waiting. This is our live. On the open land, facing the unknown. Our sword, laying fierce on our hip, our hands, nervously leaning over their handle. The steps of a horse are heard. Before us, the proud animal runs toward our camp. A message? Maybe. But where was the rider? A noise, the trumpet. It’s war. We run, breaking the imaginary barrier in front of us. Was there a note with the creature? No one knows. How could anyone know? We sprint through the field. Another trumpet from up front. Waves of blue uniforms rise. Silver lights appearing in one synchronised motion. The sound of metal unsheathing is heard on our side. A race of red, blue and silver, two waves about to collide. Here it is, collision. The familiar sound of iron on iron, the footsteps, the screams, the cries and the sound of people falling. A maddening melody. A sharp pain. The taste of blood. A reddened sword. The world turns black as the ground suddenly get closer.  
Sorry, I won’t be able to be your narrator anymore.


End file.
